


the dark side of spring

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain and Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: dan and phil had an argument and dan calms down outside. it starts to rain and fluff ensues.





	the dark side of spring

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @phanfictionevents spring week of prompts. the day four prompt was "dark spring aesthetic, write about a thunderstorm." this is the last prompt i wrote for this event because i had a ridiculous amount of schoolwork (and let's be honest, i spent more than a day writing the disneyland au). i might write the other prompts at a later date. hope you guys enjoy!

it was a cruddy spring day. dan hated spring for its happy aesthetic anyway, but the darkening skies and thunder in the distance weren’t making things better. he sat on the bench out on the patio, shivering slightly as the wind blew through the trees. dan crossed his arms, but it only made him feel more upset.

they’d had an argument last night, him and phil. it wasn’t their first one nor would it be their last, and it wasn’t even their worst. dan would go outside, either for a run or to sit, when they got into it, and he’d come back inside and apologize or it would be phil who said it first. but this one took place on a rainy night that turned into a rainy day and for dan, it was more appealing to be out in the wet and cold than be inside with phil. he’d long forgotten what the argument was about, not that their arguments were about anything important most of the time. dan just needed an hour or so to calm down before going back inside.

he didn’t notice when it began to sprinkle. his thoughts had taken him far, far away from their flat in london. it wasn’t until he heard the dining room door open that he came back to reality. it was phil, a calm phil, holding a clean blanket. he didn’t say anything as he sat next to dan and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. dan looked at him, blinking a raindrop away. 

“come inside,” phil said softly, his expression neutral and nothing like the frown he’d carried last night. dan rolled his eyes and looked the other direction. “we don’t have to talk about it.” he touched dan’s shoulder gently and dan thought about pushing him off, but he was tired and wanted nothing more than to go back inside and forget all this. 

dan gave in and nodded, standing up and following phil inside and into the living room. phil paused the football game that was playing on the tv and made room for dan to sit next to him. hesitating for a moment, dan ultimately decided to sit down next to phil and lean into his body. “i’m sorry,” dan muttered, fumbling for phil’s hand and, when he found it, laced their fingers together. 

“you know i’ll always love you,” phil said. he kissed the top of dan’s head and sighed as thunder rumbled above them. “i missed you last night.” 

dan didn’t sleep with phil when they fought because neither of them believed in going to bed angry. the easiest solution was for dan to sleep in the spare bedroom. sometimes, dan missed phil enough to want to crawl back into bed with him, but phil never wore his heart on his sleeve and it was difficult to tell if phil was ready to talk, even once they’d both had time to blow off steam. 

“i did, too,” dan admitted. another crack of thunder rolled across the sky, making dan shudder and lean further into phil. phil rubbed dan’s shoulder and squeezed his hand. “turn the game back on,” dan mumbled. “don’t let me ruin your fun.”

“you don’t do that.”

“except when i do.” 

phil didn’t respond to that and glanced down at dan whose cheeks were wet from tears, not rain. he didn’t push it, though, and instead unpaused the game and turned his attention back to the tv. everything was okay, even if it was just for now, and that’s all that mattered. 


End file.
